


Bat Ish Crazy

by Teal_Rainbeau



Series: Garrett and McClain's Misadventures starring Kogane [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bats, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk is a little bit mean, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Has Issues, Keith (Voltron) Is Trying, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith (Voltron) really hates bats, Keith hits Lance by mistake, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Rolo is an animal control officer, Sad Keith (Voltron), accidental abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_Rainbeau/pseuds/Teal_Rainbeau
Summary: There is nothing worse than having a mouse or a spider in the house...until Keith discovers something outside that is definitelynota moth.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Garrett and McClain's Misadventures starring Kogane [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1339909
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Bat Ish Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Some artwork on Instagram @Teal_Rainbeau (not of this story...yet. ;)

Keith knew he had to walk Kosmo, but he _really_ had to finish this assignment first. Lots of drafting and sketching to be done, then uploading in PDF form to Dr. Thace by midnight. It was a slow, dragging process.

Lance offered to do it, but there was still something protective in his heart that sparked whenever he thought of anyone else walking the dog.

But the boy rose from the sofa and made his way to the door.

“I’ll do it later.”

“No, you won’t. You’ll still be nose-deep in what you’re doing.”

“What was the last pet you had?”

“Umm…I was ten and we had this moth we named Butterfree…” He scratched his head, squinting in remembrance of the animal that lasted only two days, according to what he told Keith during a lazy summer afternoon when the heat was still tepid enough to bloom childhood nostalgia.

“Great, you could bring my giant dog in the house and put him in a Mason jar. That way he won’t _fly_ away…

“You know what? Don’t care for your sass, man. You want him happy or not?”

Soon frantic barking replaced the sound of a leash slapping on concrete, and it sounded like Kosmo was cussing something out. Keith paused and rubbed his temple with a dip in his brow.

It wasn’t like his furry friend to bark at a passerby; he knew better. Something else was posing a threat. He grabbed a knife in the drawer to the right and rose to a dipping walk.

“What are-“

Keith held his hand up to hush his boyfriend. Lance went silent and grabbed his phone to rapidly swipe until a beep sounded.

From what Keith could see, there was no human. Kosmo was barking at something in a corner. He opened his blinds, tossed his knife aside and went outside.

“What’s with you?” he rustled the Tamaskan’s fur.

And what he saw made his stare narrow into sheer bemusement. A moth. Some poor moth nesting in a corner. Some big, hairy moth that was awful damn puffy…

“Lance, come here!”

Relieved that there were no human invaders, Lance stepped out and aimed his camera where Keith was pointing.

“Hey!” he cooed with a grin, which faded as soon as he stepped closer, “Hey…uh, Keith…”

Keith hated when his tone slowed to an apprehensive crawl like that. It meant Lance was serious. And serious Lance was a huge cause for anxiety.

“I don’t think that’s a moth…”

Keith frowned, “Okay, I’ll turn on the hose or something.”

“And drown it to death? Can I just get the broom from the side the fridge?”

“Whatever, as long as Kosmo isn’t going berserk anymore!”

The dog had ceased barking but galloped from side to side with his eyes still glued to the creature. Lance came back with a wood-handled broom and used the brush end to gently coax it out of the corner.

It sprouted black wings and began to circle its way towards the two boys.

Keith uttered the shrillest scream to ever come from his mouth and darted to the patio door, eyes shrunken in terror. Lance followed him shortly after while the creature came inside.

“Why did you let him in!” Keith yelled.

“I didn’t do it on purpose!”

They both shrieked and found themselves right under the kitchen island, knees to their chests. It settled unsavorily in Keith’s gut that Lance now knew of his phobia of bats. Something about a mammal that could fly with wings that looked like a grotesque, mutated insect brought back memories of a movie from his childhood: he snuck and watched something on TV from the upstairs rails after his father had tucked him into bed. And right on the screen was a swarm of black flying things surrounding a mutilated body, with their squeaking and loud flapping. He remained awake with his stuffed hippo Yorak and his night light, the image playing in his brain like a disturbing slide show.

Once Lance was busy trying to catch it with the hood of his own sweatshirt, Keith snuck to the back patio and released the latch from Kosmo’s collar keeping him on the long leash. They came inside and Kosmo began barking again.

But getting Kosmo to chase it out was a no-go; all the bat did was fly to the refrigerator and perch itself there in safety.

“Well that worked!” Lance drawled.

“We’d better call animal control.”

Back outside Kosmo went, now understanding what a distraction he was. The bat did nothing more than stay where he was, which was better for Keith anyway. All the flying around was making him dizzy. His throat felt tight and firmly swollen.

Meanwhile, Lance was talking on the phone, requesting that someone get over here as soon as possible.

“Yeah, looks like it might be a pipsqueak…looked it up some online article.”

How the hell was Lance handling this so well?! And when did it get so hot in here?! Keith traveled to the thermostat next to the patio door and allowed his hand to turn the dial to sixty-five. Something about the rumbling sound of pipes passing air must have startled the creature, and it was almost seconds too late that Keith processed it was coming straight for him.

The same hand that managed the switch made an impulsive air swipe in hopes of knocking the bat away. But what he struck was not a furry flying ball at all; it was a loud echo of skin sinking into jawbone.

Lance grunted deeply with his hand on his face.

“Are you okay?!” Keith wailed and cupped his unmarked cheek into his hand.

-*-*-*-

The animal control officer, Rolo, used a net to capture it and place it in a box where he planned to release it back to its habitat. The man probably did this all day and stayed up all night doing who-knows-what. His eyes were narrowed from lack of sleep and framed with a fat wisp of golden white hair. He had a face that was long and narrow, yet wide at the cheekbones.

“Some of the species from the beach coves wander over. It’s not common, but it’s not really unusual. We get about ten cases per summer. Looks like you managed to be one of the chosen ones.”

“Let’s just hope it doesn’t happen again.” Keith rubbed Lance’s shoulder.

“You guys aren’t from around here, are you?”

“He and I are both students at Balmera University. I’m originally from Texas…”

“And I hail from good ol’ Garrison Valley.”

Rolo laughed briefly, “So you guys are pretty much on vacation, except Balmera U ain’t a party school. Got a friend name Nyma who works at the radio station up there. “

“Well he’s majoring in Communications…” Keith gave him a soft look, which Lance returned with a weary glare as he pressed a bag of frozen vegetables into his cheek. Keith gulped.

“Will he be alright?” Rolo asked.

His boyfriend spoke up with some smart-ass, Lance-patented response of “Just don’t ever stand next to him when he’s hitting a bat piñata, _you_ just might get decked instead.” Hunk, who was on Facechat with him, snickered.

“It was an accident! I said I was sorry!” Keith whined with a pout.

“Yeah, I know you are! I’ll forgive you once I can actually _feel_ my face!”

“ _I can’t feel my face when I’m with you…”_ Hunk’s singing poured from the phone, “ _Ohh! The new version should be, “I can’t feel my face_ because _of you…but I love you!”_

Lance laughed dryly, “You know what? Friendship’s over!”

_“Oh, come on. You’ll be snickering later when your beautiful face regains its supplety, or whatever you call it.”_ He sighed, _“I’m sorry. Probably too soon to hope for that, huh?”_

“Well, as long as Keith hasn’t burst a blood vessel...”

Keith thanked Rolo for his help and walked him to the door. He narrowed his eyes sadly once he made his way to Lance, who was still leaning against the cabinet. 

“Is it okay if I look?”

He took the vegetable bag from Lance and looked at his cheek. Tan skin marked with harsh red pigmentation, still hot to the touch. He nearly teared up.

“You’re still mad at me?”

The boy finally looked up and snickered. All he cared to do was rub Keith’s temple, removing a strand of his hair away.

“You know. Anybody else who would do this to me, _on purpose_ …I know you’d hem them upside down. That’s if I don’t come swinging first!”

“Wouldn’t have the time for that. They’d simply look like a crushed grape when I was finished with them.” He pouted with a half-frown.

“Now how can I stay angry at a face like that…”

Keith returned the smile in relief, giving the boy a very tender kiss on his injured cheek.

"So...you _really_ despise bats. I get it. The wingspan and how leathery they look. All those fangs! Fearfully-made creatures, those bats..."

Keith swallow thickly, "Okay, enough about bats!" 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write a domestic piece about these two dealing with something that would freak the both of them out, especially Keith.  
> Thanks for reading ♡


End file.
